One technique for rendering an explosive ordnance device safe is to de-arm that device by rendering its fuze mechanism inoperative. This can be accomplished by destroying or damaging that fuze mechanism so that its firing pin will not be able to contact the detonator device. In this manner, the detonator will not set off the warhead of the ordnance device. De-arming an explosive ordnance in this manner requires the propulsion of a fuze destroying device against the fuze, with enough power to sufficiently damage the fuze and render it inoperative.
This result is generally accomplished by firing a projectile (or a slug) from a dearmer aimed, for example, at the fuze of the target, with enough velocity to impact a portion of the fuze extending out over the ordnance case. This impact bends the whole fuze body rendering the firing pin movement impossible, or in some cases, actually decapitating a portion of the ordnance item.
FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, illustrate a conventional de-arming device (or dearmer) 10 that includes a tubular body 12. A cartridge case 14 containing a propellant charge, and a projectile (or slug) 16 are housed within the body 12. A breech 18 is secured to the aft end of the body 12, in order to lock the cartridge case 14 in position. The propellant charge is set off by a primer and propels the projectile 16 out of the body 12 at a velocity characteristic of that propellant charge.
Currently available dearmers (de-armers or disrupters) are designed to be exclusively used with projectiles of predetermined sizes. As more clearly illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3, the projectile 16 fits into a matching bore in the dearmer body 12. This limitation poses a serious logistics concern to the soldiers in the field, in that they are currently forced to use several dearmers that are dimensioned for different projectiles.
What is therefore needed is an adapter that enables projectiles of different sizes to be used in a single dearmer. The adapter should allow the dearmer to impart the appropriate amount of energy to the various projectiles, in order to propel them along the properly orientation. Furthermore, the adapter should guide the projectile toward the target. However, the adapter itself should not impart significant energy or damage to the target. Prior to the advent of the present invention, the need for such an adapter has heretofore remained unsatisfied.